G.F.N.
The GFN, otherwise known as the Grand Fleet of Neirath, is the main naval warfare force of the nation of Neirath. First established after the Fall of Berlin in 1945, the G.F.N. was first founded by Admiral Gerth of Zeigendorf in order to continue the fascist regime. Ships of this navy feature a significant amount of armor, massive ship dimensions, immense firepower, and some amount of mobility. Although all these characteristics make the ships very competitive, they have their huge disadvantages. With the exception of the Escort Battleships, the ships have a large turning radius, and with the huge sizes of the ships, they are susceptible to torpedo attacks, air raids, and being outnumbered. Currently, the fleet is divided into two divisions: Pacific Fleet, and Atlantic Fleet. Aside from battleships and aircraft carriers, GFN has also an array of other ships such as transport vessels, cargo ships, and patrol boats. History Making of the State After the allies have defeated the Fall of Berlin in 1945, Admiral Gerth gathered the remaining Nazi soldiers who are still loyal to Hitler and headed towards the city of Kiel. There, he was recognized as a hero for his acts in World War II such as successfully defending the city from a Russian invasion. Gerth's followers start to place posters and propaganda on the streets of the city; the citizens feel a fire burning inside them. No longer will they be ruled by the British so on December 5, 1945, Gerth's men storm the parliament building and execute officials. This is the night where Gerth declares Kiel will no longer be enslaved by the British; a new nation was born: Neirath. Another War After the declaration of Neirath, Britain declares war on Neirath. Many Nazi supporters rise up and support the new nation. Countries such as New Italy, Slavic States of the East, Fascist Greece, Neirath, and many more rise up and make the faction New World Order. Campaigns on uniting Nazi Germany, advancing on Russia, and recapitulating France have been successful thanks to a great leader. After a few years, a peace treaty was made between the New World Order and the Allies. Ever since, Neirath has been an independent state with new cities, a new government, and a rekindled fire in the hearts of the people. End of Fascism The port city of Schlade, formerly known as Kiel, has been supporting a booming economy and was the home of the Main Division of GFN. For many years this city has been the central hub for Neirath's economy until an unexpected missile attack fired from an unknown ship, as well as organized terrorist attacks, has caused havoc in the city. This caused the Grand Council of Neirath to reform the government system into a less authoritarian type of government. The Black Revolution Many people in the nation despise the new reform of the government. Attempts of a revolution have been carried out in the past but failed due to either lack of weapons or lack of leadership. However one day, a group of rebels known as the Nationalists and Socialists Group of Neirath, or NSG, have succeeded in attacking crucial parts of the city such as the parliament building, economic centers, and military offices. While doing so, they persuade the public to stand up against the council. The GFN has also been divided because of this. Cities such as the Haroldine, Gryon, and Weichel have declared war against the council, and with it is a part of the GFN. To distinguish themselves from the rebel ships, the council has ordered the ships loyal to the council are repainted with a dark colors such as black and dark red. The war was concluded during the Assault of the Baltic Sea when the captured NSG Zurmanich was patrolling the waters when GFN Schlade, IJN, and KNN forces ambushed the rebels. NSG Brittany was the first to go down, followed by cruisers, and lastly NSG Zurmanich was sunk. With no more naval threats, GFN secured naval and land victory. Current Event: None GFN: Ship Classes Schlade-class A new generation of superbattleships preceded by the Revolution-Class. These ships are large in size, averaging a length of 1km long. They also feature an above average speed but sluggish mobility. However, the key features of the Schale-class battleships are their 15 460mm guns and strong secondary armament making them perfect for ship to ship combat in open waters. Brandenburg-class Designed to be an all-rounder, the Brandenburg-class of battleships are mobile fortresses with strong armor, above average speed and acceptable mobility. Their key features are a strong secondary armament, and 5 460mm guns, with two located at the aft and three located at the bow. Pavelline-class Escort Battleships designed by GFN. They are slightly slower than other battleships, but are more mobile, have a low profile, and feature smaller 380mm guns. They are designed to escort bigger battleships or supply convoys. Zurmanich-class Zurmanich-class carriers are heavily armored carriers designed to hold a high amount of planes, durable, and an above average AA firepower. They are the smallest ships of the GFN, excluding small boats and cruisers, although only slightly smaller than the Pavelline-class. Atlantic Fleet: Flagships GFN Schlade (NSBB-5) Named after the nation's former capital, GFN Schlade is the continuation of Neirath's Superbattleship Program after the destruction of GFN Revolution (NSBB-4) in the Defense of Arendia. The ship features 10 460mm main armament and a strong secondary weapons. For a big ship, it has a maximum speed of 116.5 knots. However, like most GFN ships, her sheer size and rather underwhelming AA armament makes her a big target for air raids, and a large turning radius and a sheer length of 1.15km makes GFN Schlade susceptible to torpedo and missile attacks. GFN Rheinsfelden (NBB-15) GFN Rheinsfelden is one of five Brandenburg-class battleships. Completed after the Battle of Northern Shore, the ship is originally designed to be an escort of GFN Schlade featuring 380mm guns, but considerations were made and original designs have been scrapped. Constructions have been postponed until the Council ordered the construction of another strong battleship. Currently the ship is equipped with 4 460mm guns and has a maximum speed of 100.5 knots. Although not as big as GFN Schlade, it is still a large ship with a length of 680m. It shares the same weaknesses as the superbattleship. GFN Dehausen (NEBB-9) One of the ten Pavelline-class battleships, GFN Dehausen was constructed with the basis of the original Brandenburg-class battleships. The Pavelline-class battleships are different from the rest of the battleship designs of the GFN. They have weaker armor, slightly faster, feature smaller armament, and smaller in size. GFN Dehausen is designed to escort bigger battleships and supply convoys. Atlantic Fleet: Aircraft Carriers GFN Zurmanich (NCV-1) GFN Zurmanich is the first aircraft carrier of the GFN and one of three Zurmanich-class CVs. It is the smallest and slowest of all GFN ships, excluding small ships and cruisers, with a length of 480m and a maximum speed of 67 knots. GFN Zurmanich can carry a large amount of planes, most of which are dive bombers and torpedo bombers. She also features an average AA armament and three 203mm/60 SK C/34 guns. Lastly, she features 610mm torpedoes located in the wings of the ship. Pacific Fleet: Flagships GFN Krenitz (NSBB-6) A unique design for a GFN superbattleship, GFN Krenitz was completed in an occupied city in Borneo. It is very different from the other superbattleship, GFN Schlade. It is longer than it's counterpart, 1.32km to be exact, but it is less wide. Designed to be a long-range support ship, GFN Krenitz is not suitable for brawling as it has an underwhelming amount of secondaries unlike GFN Schlade, but is significantly better when shooting at a distance. It also featured less armor and less speed. Due to it's long size and poor AA, it is prone to air raids and torpedo attacks like any GFN Battleship. GFN Egadine (NBB-12) Two Brandenburg-class battleships stationed in the Pacific. They are similar to GFN Wilhelmsfield but feature less secondaries and AA armament. GFN Mollis (NEBB-10) Two Pavelline-class escort battleships stationed in the Pacific. They are similar to GFN Dehausen however they feature more AA armament. Pacific Division: Aircraft Carriers GFN Gryon (NCV-4) A Zurmanich-class Aircraft Carrier. It is the latest CV to be constructed after the destruction of Zurmanich and Tachleon. Category:Factions